


Paroxysm

by havocthecat



Series: Lantean Hive [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: AU, Body Modification, Dark, Het, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-18
Updated: 2007-05-18
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the middle of the crisis, and Laura gets caught out while on patrol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paroxysm

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/lantean_hive/1725.html) on LJ.

Laura shouldered her P-90 and radioed Kate. "Therapy's over for the day," she said. "You heard about the lockdown?"

"I heard," said Kate, her voice tinny through the radio. "I'm on my way back to my quarters now. Do you know why we can't access the systems?"

"Something's glitching them up," said Laura. "Engineering and astrophysics are checking it out right now." No need to worry Kate just yet with all the therapy she was going to have to do once they got Colonel Sheppard back and Carson got him de-bugified.

"Should I worry?" asked Kate. "Or is everything good?" Laura heard the hiss of Kate's door opening over the radio.

"Major Lorne seems to have gone missing in the hunt for the Colonel and Dr. Weir," said Laura. She grimaced. "Things are starting to look a little more serious. But don't spread the panic around, okay?"

"I'll talk to you later, then, Laura," said Kate. "Let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"Will do, Kate," said Laura. "Cadman out."

***

"All right, guys, we've swept the city once, but we lost Lorne when he was off by his lonesome," Laura touched her radio and contacted her team. "For which you better believe he's gonna catch it when we find him again. You guys stick together. I'm heading over to astrophysics to see if Simpson's gotten anywhere on the lockout."

"Will do," said Coughlin, and he clicked off.

Laura headed through the door, into the astrophysics lab, where Simpson and Kavanagh were sitting, frowning at a monitor, while Miko typed frantically at her laptop, looking worried. "Where we at?"

"Still locked out of the system," muttered Simpson. "Kavanagh thinks we need to contact the Daedalus via subspace."

"The Daedalus is out of range by now, nitwit," said Laura, collapsing into a chair, P-90 in her lap and hands flying over the keyboard as she pulled up a window. "We figure out how we got locked out yet?"

"Someone used a command code," said Kavanagh. "We should consider the fact that the command staff is contemplating some kind of mutiny from Earth."

"More likely the usual shit went down," said Laura. "Sabotage, someone trying to take over the city, or a virus?"

"Sabotage," said Miko and Simpson simultaneously.

"Any word on who?" asked Laura. "Where's McKay and Zelenka? I'd think you guys would have yanked them out of bed the instant we got locked out."

Simpson shrugged. "They're MIA. McKay was being a rat bastard and planning on hunting up Colonel Sheppard along with the rest of his team, and Zelenka threw up his hands and walked off swearing in Czech."

Laura's head snapped up. "They're missing?" She started typing faster. "So let me get this straight: Two of our leading astrophysicists are gone, plus Weir, Sheppard, Lorne, and Teyla? We're still low on majors because we can't break 'em in properly out here and half of 'em go home after a month, and our entire command staff is freaking _gone_? Except _Ronon_, who only counts as command staff because he's on Sheppard's team, and Carson, who holes up in the infirmary for good reason, and freaks when he's anywhere near a gun?"

"Aren't you dating him?" asked Simpson.

"Carson's a sweetie, but he's a doctor, not a soldier," said Laura shortly. "Anyone program in back doors to the system when McKay's back was turned?"

"All of us," said Kavanagh, straightening and giving Laura a disdainful look. "We're trying to get in and reactivate command access for one of _us_, so we can get in and turn the main power back on."

"Does McKay realize _yet_ that he's not the only crack nerd in this city?" asked Laura. She met Simpson's eyes and smirked. Even Miko voiced a soft laugh.

"You having fun over there, Laura?" asked Simpson. "I thought you only blew shit up."

"Please, blowing shit up is for _fun_," said Laura. "I majored in computer science. Where's your backdoor? If I can get in through mine and wiggle around yours a bit, maybe we can work together and get you command access. Then you can bring drinks next week at poker night."

"As senior scientist in Dr. McKay's absence--" started Kavanagh.

Laura snorted. "Stow it, Kavanagh," she said. "I like Simpson better. Plus she's smarter than you, and you're just pulling this senior scientist thing because you signed on for the expedition, like, two days before she did."

"I resent--"

Miko coughed softly. Laura glanced over and saw her trying to smother a smile.

Simpson smirked up at Kavanagh. "Never underestimate the power of ladies' poker night, Kavanagh."

***

The lights were cranking down again, and Laura sighed. Not all the way, though, which at least meant Simpson was fighting it out with whatever the problem was. "Great," she muttered.

"It's not so bad," said Yamato. He shrugged and glanced over at her. "Just like wearing sunglasses at night."

"And you're just that cool?" asked Laura. She smirked at him. "You are _such_ an 80's retro nerd, Yamato."

"Least I'm not the team freak," he said. "Dude, you got stuck sharing a body with McKay, and everyone knows what a dick he is."

"Bring it up again, and I'll kick your ass next sparring practice," said Laura.

Yamato's laugh was a short bark. "Nah, you'd just blow up my room instead."

"Try it and see," said Laura, shaking her head. They turned a corner, and paused. "Looks empty. Let's hit all the rooms."

In a blinding flash, Lorne was in front of them, and sure, Laura's eyes were wide at his _blue skin_, but she was a Marine. Plus, Atlantis and the weird? She'd been half-expecting a blue, buggy Sheppard to show. She and Yamato backed up, guns at the ready, but Lorne was already covering them. "Guns down," he rasped, like it was taking him effort to talk.

"You're kidding, right?" asked Laura. She took a deep breath, calming the adrenaline running through her system. "You been to see Carson yet? You look like you could use an ointment for that rash. Not to mention a cough drop or twenty."

"Cute, Cadman," said Lorne. "No radios. No guns. Get them on the ground."

"So, Yamato," started Laura, her voice conversational. She kept her gaze focused dead on Lorne. "I'm thinking this is an order from a superior officer we should just ignore. You?"

"You have a vested interest in killing us, sir?" asked Yamato.

"Not really," said Lorne, his voice still gravelly. "Just in not letting you two go."

"Guess we've got some mutually incompatible goals, sir," said Laura. "Because we've got a vested interest in getting you in to see Carson, and we outnumber you. Which, now that I think of it, makes all of us holding deadly weapons on each other? Pretty fucking stupid."

"Pretty fucking stupid is not watching your six, Cadman." She heard Colonel Sheppard, his voice as guttural and rough as Lorne's, and whirled, trusting Yamato to cover Lorne, but Sheppard had a Wraith stunner, and the last thing she saw was the floor, ready and waiting to impact her head. Hard.

***

Laura groaned and clutched at her head. She cracked her eyes open, but her vision was dim and blurry, and she had the throbbing behind her eyes that meant she was going to get a migraine. If she got out of this. "Goddamn son of a _bitch_, I'm ten kinds of motherfucking idiot," she muttered. Her stomach ached with a dull burn too, but the concussion had her worried more.

"They teach you guys anything in Basic besides how to swear?" asked Lorne, his voice hoarse.

"Fuck Basic; I didn't learn to swear like this 'til OCS," snapped Laura, sitting up and pressing the base of her palms against her eyes. "You wanna tell me what's going on, Lorne? And where the hell's Yamato?"

The guttural chuckle coming from Lorne had Laura opening her eyes and peering at him. "What the hell, asshole?" She took in the room with a quick glance. They were in some kind of abandoned room, maybe one of the living quarters that had been deemed uninhabitable, and she didn't think she'd been strip-searched. Oh, that was a bad, bad thing. For Lorne and Sheppard. "Why do you look like a bug person?"

Lorne was sitting on a chair, straddling it and leaning his forearms on the back. He smirked at her, but didn't say anything else.

"Cat got your tongue?" asked Laura, leaning back slowly onto her elbows, reclining on the bed. With all the threats in this galaxy, did anyone actually _just_ keep a visible sidearm on hand, even when they were on Atlantis? Paranoia was everyone's best friend.

"You'll understand soon," said Lorne. He was staring at her in a way she'd never seen him look before, almost hungry. She wasn't going to ask for a look at his palms; the thought of Lorne being turned half-bug was bad enough without wondering if he was half-Wraith now too.

Laura ignored the pounding in her skull as she slid her hand under her back. "Right. What's your damage? Do you have any idea how much you people have fucked Atlantis' systems over?"

Lorne shrugged.

"Nothing to say, huh?" she asked, easing her knife out of its sheath. "Fuck you, then." She drew her arm back and flung the knife at Lorne. He moved too fast, so the heart shot she was aiming for ended up hitting his shoulder instead. She could work with that, moving toward him just after releasing the knife, barreling into him with her shoulder, knocking him back. "Ow!" Laura winced, feeling the skin on her stomach pull open.

Lorne recovered, reached for her, grabbed her shirt and tried to hook his leg behind hers to knock her legs out from under her, but Laura brought her arms up, pushing against Lorne's forearms, and then she was ducking, slamming down to one knee to sucker-punch her idiot CO's idiot second-in-command in the gut. Whatever the hell he was now, he still had to breathe, right? Right. She drove her fist up, got him good and hard, and Lorne doubled over, gasping, while the pain in Laura's head spiked.

Knocking people out with no weapons on hand was next to impossible, and Laura was an inch from blacking out, so she doubled her fists and slammed them into the base of Lorne's skull, then ran for the door, hoping like hell she convince it to open. She needed to get far enough away before he recovered.

***

The door to the makeshift armory was unlocked, and the sergeant in charge of weapons had no problem signing out half the armory and a third of the explosives on hand. Not once Laura had gotten out the fact that her head was splitting, she had no medication on hand, and a Lieutenant Laura Cadman facing imminent threat without at least three ways to blow things from here to next Sunday was a very unhappy Lieutenant Laura Cadman. Also, with Lorne and Sheppard compromised, she was, God help them all, the senior fucking officer in charge, and goddamn it, they were going to have to do something fast. Like possibly abandon Atlantis like rats off a sinking ship. She ignored the voice in the back of her head saying that wasn't going to happen.

He'd also offered her a couple of horse pills' worth of ibuprofen, which she'd knocked back dry as she was loading up on weapons and trying to ignore the way the extra weight was tugging on the cuts on her stomach. Whatever the hell Lorne and Sheppard had done to her, it hurt like a bitch. She got out of the armory, tried to find another radio, but they'd gone down while she was out. Hell, everything was down. Not a chance on meeting anyone and warning them about Lorne and Sheppard 'til the rendezvous in a couple of hours, though she told the armsmaster and his buddies to pass the word along.

She got down the hall, and whirled, convinced she could hear someone talking, but the hall was empty. The movement pulled at her stomach again, so she sighed and tugged up her shirt. Maybe she could get to the infirmary and get Carson to patch her up. Laura glanced down. "Oh, fuck." She let her shirt drop and sagged against the wall, cursing a blue streak. She braced herself and grabbed her shirt, pulling it up again. "Stupid, Laura, you're so damn _stupid_."

Her stomach had five diagonal scratches on it, mostly scabbed-over, but bleeding sluggishly where she'd tugged the wounds open again. Blue, iridescent skin was spreading out across her abdomen. Carson. He was the wonder genius medical guy on Atlantis. Carson could fix anything. Laura shook her head, ignoring the nagging voice in the back of her head asking her if she was sure that was what she wanted. She was still dazed from the concussion. That was all.

***

"I need a hand, Carson," said Laura, leaning in the doorway of the infirmary.

"Laura!" Carson hurried over.

She shook her head. "I'm good with walking," she said, pushing herself upright. "I just feel like hell."

"Right, let's get you to a bed, then," said Carson, slipping an arm around her waist.

Laura gave him a weak grin and pulled away. "I don't know if that's so safe right now," she said, pulling up her shirt to show him the marks on her stomach.

"Oh, bloody hell," said Carson. He reached out and put an arm around her waist again, giving her a stern look as she started to pull away. "I'm not going to be infected by it. It requires either blood or saliva."

"Ew, you mean he _licked_ me?" Laura grimaced. "I'm turning into a bug person because my senior officer _licked me_? That is so gross."

"Laura, love, I'm afraid it's rather serious," said Carson as he helped her onto a bed. "I'm going to need to take some samples and see if there's any way to get more progress on the antidote I've been working on for Colonel Sheppard."

***

Laura had started pacing, her steps measured from one end of the infirmary to the other, while spending her time trying to calculate exactly how much C-4 it was going to take to blow up every single thing that Sheppard and Lorne owned. Including their bodies. Their blue, bugified bodies. Just like her skin was slowly turning blue.

"You might want to calm down a bit," said Carson, looking up from his microscope. "Have a seat. The viral inhibitor is doing its work, but let me give you some sedative. I can tell just from looking that your heart rate is abnormally high."

"And what if they come in here while I'm sedated?" asked Laura. Her head was throbbing, and she could practically hear McKay bitching her out for wanting to use enough explosives to blow out a few of Atlantis' windows. Not like she wanted to blow up many. Just the ones in the immediate vicinity of Sheppard and Lorne. "No, Carson. It's not safe."

"At least sit down." Carson straightened up. "Something's changed from the samples I took from Colonel Sheppard, and it's going to take some extra time to track down the differences."

"What is it?" asked Laura, not looking down at her hands, closed tight into fists. She didn't want to see the kind of hell this was wreaking on her manicure. In the silence, when Carson wasn't speaking, she could hear an echo of Weir's voice. So many more things important than manicures? Well, maybe, but she liked to look pretty now and-- Oh, shit. That really _was_ Weir's voice, and Carson wasn't looking too happy either. Laura frowned, looking at Carson. "Carson, what is it?"

"Something's mutated," he said, moving over and tapping on his laptop. "Something's changed, and I suspect it's hormonal." Laura could hear laughing. Weir was chuckling, she was amused at what Carson was saying. "The retrovirus seems to act differently on you than it did on Colonel Sheppard. I just need another blood sample or two from you." He smiled reassuringly at her as he moved for his test tubes.

"Carson, don't!" snapped Laura. They weren't happy, they didn't want her to speak. Talking was bad, words were bad--no, warnings were. They were telling her that warnings were bad. "No more samples. Don't come near me."

"Laura--" Carson stopped, his eyes wide. She didn't want to think about what his eyes would look like when they changed. _She_ wasn't thinking about it. One of _them_ was. Who was it? Was it McKay? Weir? Too many voices. "I'm a little confused. What's going on?"

"They want me--" Laura paused and leaned back, her head thunking against the wall repeatedly. They needed him. They needed her. If she stopped fighting _joined them like she was supposed to_, it wouldn't hurt this much. "Stop it, stop it, stop it! I'm not gonna do it, you guys, stop asking!"

When her voice raised to an inhuman _pain stop holding back_ pitch, Carson rushed forward and pulled her away from the wall. "Stop it, Laura! You're going to hurt yourself!" exclaimed Carson _he should be ours_. She tugged her arm away, jerked back from him, didn't listen to Weir's voice whispering at the edges of her mind how much she wanted Laura to give in. "There's no one else here, lass. You need to stay calm if we're going to work on this properly."

"I'm sorry, Carson." She shook her head, meeting Carson's eyes, but seeing Sheppard and Ronon stalking down Atlantis' corridors, hunting _listening to her thoughts_ for her. "This isn't gonna work. You're not gonna get a cure in time. I think if I stay here, they're gonna know where you are." She was well and truly compromised. Had been since she woke up with Lorne staring at her _wanting her_.

"Are you telling me you can talk to--" Carson leaned closer.

Laura flinched back at the quiet encouragement she could hear from Weir, the derisive snickering that McKay was doing, had been doing, wouldn't _stop_ doing-- "McKay!" she snapped, and he fell quiet as she clenched one hand into a fist. "McKay. He's one of them." Not them, us, that was what Teyla was telling her. "Teyla too. Sheppard and Ronon were looking for me, but Lorne found me first, and now they're all looking for me."

"Just those five, Laura?" asked Carson, his voice soft, and oh, God, Laura could smell how afraid he was, she could hear Rodney scoffing _medical science is so limited_ as Carson's mind worked on the puzzle. "What about Elizabeth? No one's seen her since Colonel Sheppard abducted her."

Laura's _chittering_ laughter was high-pitched, and _queen_ edged with hysteria. "Weir? Weir's in _charge_ of the stinking bug-people, Carson, she's telling everyone what to do. And Zelenka's still got a crush on her, but he's rewriting the gate-dialing protocols right now, and just because I hacked access for half an hour with a backdoor McKay didn't find fast enough doesn't mean I managed to shut down the--" Oh. Laura's shoulders shook, and she covered her mouth with one blue-touched hand, her blunt fingernails only partially lengthened into claws. "I think it's Kate. I think they got Kate too, _they_ did, and she's awfully quiet compared to everyone else, but she's really mad I gave Simpson and Miko command access when I helped hack through the lockout." Kate was worried too; Laura was irrational, she wasn't coping, this wasn't what Kate had expected _too many minds in the hive for her to cope_, and she needed to see Laura _worried_, to take care of her.

"Bloody hell," muttered Carson.

Laura shuddered as he gripped her shoulders and rattled her, and she tried not to listen _come here bring him to us_ to anyone that wasn't in the room right now. "They want me to take you to Weir's room. Her new room. With the lights that won't hurt my eyes. It's so _bright_ in here, Carson, but if you leave me alone, they won't find you."

"I'm not leaving you," said Carson firmly, and Laura bit her lip at Weir's _mine_ quiet satisfaction. "Not in the state you're in. They're not going to find us, not if we pack up some supplies and hole up in one of the empty labs."

"Then I have to leave you," said Laura. She was on the edge of hyperventilating, she could hear herself gasping, _they_ could hear her gasping, they were worried _don't be so stubborn_, they were _that's an order, Lieutenant_ angry. They were coming. "They'll find us. They'll find us, I can't stop from hearing them, and they can hear me. Kate's there, she is, she's not happy, and you wouldn't believe what Weir's saying right now." She pushed him away with one forearm, careful not to use her palms, not her hands, not whatever was growing at the edges of her fingers, and McKay was so mad at her, but she'd never been afraid of him before, the jerk, she wasn't going to be now. "See you, Carson. Or maybe not. I kinda hope not."

Then she was out the door, down the hall, faster than anyone could see. Most of the city was uninhabited. One of the rooms would be empty. It wouldn't have any of them. She could lock it, and maybe if she could lose herself _restless, need something, don't know what_, she'd--. If she didn't know where she was, they wouldn't find her, even if Kate wanted to find her _still your friend_, even if she thought Laura needed _you'll understand soon_ help. Even if Rodney was laughing, and everyone was looking for her, none of them knew her well enough to find her. Tracking her through the city's sensors, that was what Radek was trying to do, he was cursing in Czech because Simpson was playing a game with locking him out; he'd unlock access, and Miko would tag-team her way in and block him again.

Then Lorne was right in front of her, slamming her against the wall _touch yes good_, one hand wrapped around her trachea, the other palming the lock on the room next to her, and it wasn't _fair_ that he could access the rooms, and the good guys couldn't. The good guys couldn't, but Rodney was trying to tell her that she was stupid, that they _were_ the good guys. "Damn it, Rodney!" snapped Laura, and Lorne chuckled _here we go again_ as he threw her into the room. One-handed, and he could toss her across the room like she was a doll?

Laura's eyes narrowed as she stood up and brushed herself off. She was _not_ Marine Barbie, whatever Rodney was thinking. Lorne stood in front of the door, arms crossed, legs braced, watching her and just daring her _come on, bring it_ to rush him. That was too easy _wanted her to, wanted her_, and she couldn't get past him when he was prepared, so she pulled a sidearm and started shooting, but Lorne moved faster _heard your thoughts_ than her. She also hadn't counted on Lorne being able to go up a wall _bastard_ the way he had, but changing aim was easy.

Sucked when he jumped down on her from the ceiling, not even noticing the bullets _heal easier now_ she'd been putting in him. Bastard was wearing a flak jacket too, which just made things harder _less to touch, damn it_ as he knocked her _stronger now_ to the ground, her breath rushing out. All the voices in her head _Kate whispering what to do_ dimmed out to a faint murmur, except for Lorne's, and Rodney was still snickering _asshole_ in the background of her mind. Laura shoved herself up so she was propped on her elbows _wanting friction_ and glared up at Lorne, still on top of her _pressed tight_, and rolling her eyes when he smirked. Least her head wasn't hurting any more.

She rolled her eyes again when Rodney started commenting on how her head should be too thick to hurt, then glared at Lorne for rolling his eyes at the same time she had. He reached down, his hand blue against her blonde hair _inside you moving together_, and as he shifted his weight, she could feel his hard cock _wanted to wrap her legs around him_ as he pushed against her.

Laura studied Lorne, dragging her lower lip between her teeth as she watched him stare down _desire mate_ at her, felt his hand stroking _more, why fight?_ along her hair. She let Rodney's voice fade to a persistent _annoying! took you long enough to understand_ drone while Lorne traced along the edge of her jaw. The question in his eyes _always so stubborn?_ made her smirk, and she twined her fingers through Lorne's hair, tugging his mouth _yes_ to hers, and moaning as he tugged up her shirt, until his hand banged against her flak jacket. They pulled apart, Rodney groaning _stuck watching so hot_ in the back of their minds, to tear _too much_ at the fastenings, slipping the jackets off, then Laura started pulling out all the ordinance she'd taken out of the armory. Lorne's chuckle echoed inside her head as she stacked her C-4 in a neat pyramid, the detonators shoved in a pile next to it, but she turned _shut up_ and reached over to tug his shirt out of the waistband of his pants.

He didn't chuckle now, just growled and shoved his hand under her shirt, his skin rasping against hers, one hand cupping her breast as the other tore her shirt over her head. Laura rolled her eyes as his frustration seeped over to her, because, really, was she supposed to go braless so he could get laid more easily? Hand-to-hand without one _pain_ hurt. She reached behind her back with one hand and unsnapped the hooks, letting him slide it off, but pulled back _patience better wait_ when he reached for her. When Lorne snarled, Laura laughed, and the rippling undertones _called him to her_ that had never been in her voice before pushed him forward. She grabbed his shirt, tore through it as he was unbuckling her belt, shoving down her pants, then shoved Lorne back, listening to Rodney babble _do it now watching you_ as she tugged off her boots.

Rodney was listening, was absolutely shocked _didn't picture this_, never mind the fact that he knew damn well _took biology, thank you_ what was going on. Laura smirked, throwing her boots to the side, stripping off her socks, and kicking her pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Naked, she rose up to her knees and snickered _dork_ as she waited for Lorne to finish untangling the laces of his boots. As soon as he did, she batted at his hands, then stripped down his pants and boxers, letting Lorne kick off his socks himself.

Rodney? Rodney's stammering had gotten more heated _beautiful god yes_ as more skin was showing on her and Lorne, and the advantage to having him in her head _being in the hive_ was that she already knew he was turned on. So when she stretched up, arching her back, and he caught a glimpse of that through Lorne's mind, she was more than a little smug _can't stop watching, can you?_ At least until Lorne surged up and wrapped an arm around her waist, dragging her down on top of him.

Straddling Lorne was a simple matter of shifting position, sliding down on his cock was, God, so damn good _need this_, letting him fill her as she leaned back, hands braced on his thighs, and Lorne's hands came up to cup at her breasts, thumbs flicking at her nipples. Laura gasped, moving and letting Lorne thrust into her, letting Rodney watch as she opened her mouth _touch smell can't stop_, inhaling Lorne's scent, and easing the aching pain _too many voices hurts_ of no longer being alone in her head. Her skin was on fire where Lorne was touching her. Rodney was hard from watching them, not babbling any more, but his voice was low and angrily intense _yes mating do it_, egging them on, pushing them to fuck each other harder, faster.

Lorne's hand slipped off her breast, slid down her stomach, past the healed wounds and down to her clit. He circled it with his fingers, and Laura was shrieking, inhuman cries echoing _fill the room fill the hive_ from her as she shuddered with her orgasm, convulsing. Then Lorne was holding her up, driving into her wildly, harder _lose control, even better that way_ than before. She pushed his hands away, bent down to kiss him instead, devour his mouth and pull him deeper inside her. His hands tightened on her hips, and he groaned _mate?_, eyes slamming shut as he came inside of her.

All that Laura could hear from Rodney was deathly _recovering here_ silence now, and she chuckled, sliding off Lorne and laying on the ground next to him, out of breath and too tired to be smug _too smug, at least_. He wrapped an arm around her _amused and sated_, and Laura lifted up just enough that she could pillow her head on his shoulder. Only thing she wasn't looking forward to _ouch_ was facing the music with Weir now.

\--end--


End file.
